Minty Peterson
Minty Peterson is the ex-husband of Heather Trott. Storylines Minty first appears as the unsympathetic landlord of Janine Butcher and Laura Beale. Laura asks Phil Mitchell to have a word with Minty about his frequent demands for rent but the two turn out to be old friends. In November 2003, Phil is arrested for armed robbery; he asks Minty to look after his sister, Sam. Minty falls in love with Sam but is unable to stop her relationship with Andy Hunter, who really wants control of Sam's assets. Minty tries on several occasions to stop Sam marrying Andy, even proposing himself, but she marries Andy regardless. Minty moves into a flat with fellow mechanic Garry Hobbs after saving him from a suicide attempt. They became good friends, however, problems develop in 2006, when Minty falls for Australian stripper SJ Fletcher. SJ has a plan to con Minty out of his money, but Garry discovers her schemes and exposes her to Minty. She flees the next day, leaving Minty devastated. When Garry's mother Hazel comes to Walford in April 2007, Minty is attracted to her and they begin dating, despite Garry's objections. The relationship progresses quickly due to a misunderstanding that leads Hazel to believe Minty has proposed. She accepts and the wedding plans go ahead with encouragement from Heather Trott, who enters them into a bride and groom magazine competition so they can win their dream wedding. Hazel and Minty are selected as finalists, but in January 2008, Hazel leaves as she is becoming menopausal, and she wants Minty to find another woman to give him a child. Minty becomes depressed, but Heather convinces him to go through with the wedding so they can claim the competition's cash prize. Heather pretends to be Hazel, and soon develops feelings for Minty. In April 2008, Hazel returns wanting Minty back. Minty refuses her, and marries Heather instead. Heather hopes that the marriage is genuine, but Minty breaks her heart a few weeks later when she catches him kissing another woman. Minty reveals that he only sees Heather as a friend, and as the marriage is never consummated, Heather arranges an annulment. Minty attends a pottery class in March 2009 and meets Phil's old girlfriend, Manda Best, whom he has not seen for 20 years. It is revealed that Minty had a crush on Manda in their youth, and when Manda discovers this, they begin dating. However, Minty becomes suspicious that Manda is embarking on an affair with Phil. Despite his relief that she isn't, he discovers that Phil is actually having an affair with Garry's girlfriend Dawn Swann. Minty tells her either she tells Garry or he will. Eventually Phil ends the affair, but Dawn remains in love with him. Garry eventually suspects something, and Minty finally tells Garry the truth. Garry decides to leave Walford on his boat, and Dawn chases him, declaring her love. Minty says a tearful goodbye as Dawn, her daughter Summer and Garry sail away. Manda then moves in with Minty when she is kicked out of her flat. Minty bumps into Sam in The Queen Victoria where she is in hiding after returning from Brazil where she has been on the run for four years. She promises Minty they will catch up and gives him her number, but he later throws it away. When Manda's son Adam comes to stay, he finds the number in the bin and asks Minty about Sam. He explains that they are just friends. Sam is eventually caught by the police and put in prison. Manda suspects Minty is having an affair and tells Adam, who searches for evidence and finds a letter that Sam has sent him from prison. Manda confronts Minty, and he admits that he has feelings for Sam, but says he wants a future with Manda. Hurt at this news, Manda claims that when she came to Walford hoping to reunite with Phil and has feelings for him. They end their relationship, and Manda leaves Walford. Minty and his flatmate Darren Miller plan to attend the 2010 FIFA World Cup final. Minty gives the tickets to Darren to look after, but they end up destroyed in the wash, when Darren leaves them in his pocket. An enraged Minty orders Darren to move out of the flat, and tells him he is going to South Africa anyway as he still has his flight ticket and will use Darren's cash he saved for the flight as spending money. After Minty returns, Billy Mitchell reveals that he met someone there. Sam's mother Peggy asks Minty to convince Sam to allow Peggy to visit her in prison. Minty has made plans with Heather and her son George but goes to see Sam instead. During the visit, Sam, who is pregnant, collapses, and is taken to hospital. She says that Ricky Butcher is the father, but he refuses to see her. Sam says her baby needs a father, so Minty proposes to her and she accepts. Minty goes out with Heather to buy an engagement ring, but when he sees Sam again, she says she only agreed to marry him to shut him up as she was in pain. Minty returns home and talks to Heather, and he compliments her, saying she is who he wants, and they kiss passionately. He later tells Heather that their relationship will not be like it was the last time and he will always put her first. Minty and Heather meet with Reverend Stevens about a Christening for George, and he asks them if they plan to marry but Minty changes the subject. Minty later catches Heather wearing her wedding dress, and later goes to talk to her about it but she reveals she is making it into a Christening gown. Minty later tells Sam he will help her with the baby, Richard, any time she needs, and she later kisses him, saying he is a good man, and he reciprocates. He attends George's christening and ignores Sam's calls, but leaves the service abruptly and finds Sam outside. Heather then comes out and sees them kissing. Sam insults Heather and she leaves in tears. Minty refuses to go with Sam and returns home. Minty tells Heather he does love her and can stay if she wants, but she realises she is not what he really wants and asks him to go. He leaves the flat and phones Garry, arranging to meet him and asks if he can live with them for a while saying it is time to move on. See also * Minty Peterson - List of appearances Gallery 62. Minty.png|Minty - Name Card Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Mechanics Category:2002 Arrivals Category:2008 Marriages Category:2010 Departures Category:1957 Births